


Master

by nerddowell



Series: 'Master' AU side chapters & one shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Breathplay, Choking, Dom Obi-Wan, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sub Anakin, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, just writing those tags makes me feel filthy, rectifying this injustice one pornshot at a time, there are not enough sub anakin fics out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5803273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerddowell/pseuds/nerddowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You know, it's not kind to play with your food," Quin told Obi-Wan as he glanced between his friend and the undergrad Obi-Wan was currently toying with.</em>
</p><p>Purely self-indulgent, filthy porn written because a) there is not enough Anakin/Obi Wan out there and b) <a href="http://katekenobi.tumblr.com">katekenobi</a> is a shameless enabler. God bless her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> tfw you stay up all night until 09:50am time to write filthy star wars porn...

Let it be said, first of all, that Obi-Wan would have remained on the straight and narrow (well; perhaps not strictly the straight, but certainly the narrow), had there not been that certain lanky little shit in the ragged jeans and the ridiculous eyeliner who always sat on the front row of his classes with his legs spread wide under the table.

It made focusing on teaching, which was what he was supposed to be doing instead of staring at Anakin's chapped lips - constantly being gnawed on by slightly crooked teeth - all the time, very difficult. Obi-Wan was forced to turn back to the powerpoint screen and focus on the diagrams to give himself chance to calm down. It didn't help that they were discussing electromagnetics in class this week - a rod and suspended balls, which when stroked would gain static charge and draw the balls towards it and - oh, damn it. He checked the clock desperately. Still fifteen minutes to go before he could even think of dismissing them, and Anakin was still smirking at him from his desk and biting that full lower lip maddeningly.

Of all things, he had to have chosen engineering to teach. Couldn't have taken something harmless, like English or art, as a career. Knowing his luck, though, Anakin would be in whatever classes he led, no matter the subject. Obi-Wan thought it was like having a particularly seductive, persistent shadow.

He flicked his laser pointer towards the screen again to draw the students' attention to the Coulomb's law formula, but felt those wicked blue eyes burning into the back of his neck all the same.

* * *

  
Anakin would be the first to admit that he had something of a crush on his Engineering lecturer. Something about that neatly-trimmed beard and the old-man sweaters and the cut-glass accent caught him and drove him up the wall. Many a lecture had been spent not taking notes, but fantasising wildly about those neat, square hands holding him down against a mattress or up against a wall as Obi-Wan's voice whispered silkily in his ear what a good boy he was and how well he took dick. Like he was born for it. Anakin didn't see any shame in sleeping with whoever took his fancy, man or woman, and was often seen around campus with his bisexual pride friendship bracelet (a present from Padmé) knotted around his wrist.

Padmé was waiting for him in their usual spot in the campus library café, environmentally friendly coffee cup in front of her on the table surrounded by politics textbooks and law case studies. He had no idea how she did it, really, juggling two majors (along with several minors and modules in international languages) as well as chairing the debate society, Unicef on campus and currently running for women's officer with the student union. Anakin, by comparison, spent most of his free time in his room, playing video games or wanking.

She looked up as he slumped down into the seat opposite, slinging his bag over the back of the chair and dropping his head onto one of her open books. She pushed him off with the end of her pen and flicked to the index briefly before making another note in her pad.

"How do you even have the time for work with all the other stuff you do?"

"It's called good time management, Anakin," she told him, "a skill you could probably do with learning."

"I already organise my time. College time, and wanking time."

"You're disgusting." She rolled her eyes, reaching out to slap the textbooks closed before fixing him with a stare. "Speaking of wanking time, has your crush on Obi-Wan progressed beyond your right hand and a bottle of lube, or are we still waiting for you to develop a spine?"

He sighed, dropping his head to the table melodramatically. "Padmé, it's not going to happen. I'm going to be forever alone with my right hand and my lube."

"At this point, I would literally pay him to sleep with you to stop your whining." She put her pad away in her bag and smiled softly, more than a little mockingly. "Poor little Ani. Blue balls won't kill you."

"No, but if I continue this much longer I'm going to sprain my wrist or something. And imagine explaining that to the nurse."

"Hilarious, I'm sure. Anyway, as much as I love to hear you sit and complain about how desperate you are for your cougar lecturer to - how was it you put it? 'Nail me until I scream'. - I have a class to go to. Text me when you actually have news." She ran her fingers affectionately through his hair again, and got up to leave. Anakin clutched at her hand.

"Stay. Share your wisdom. How do I get idiots to like me?"

"I'm not sure. Sometimes I'm not entirely sure why I like you," she shrugged, "and I'm a genius."

"And modest with it!" Anakin yelled after her, and she grinned over her shoulder.

* * *

  
Student club nights were, in Obi-Wan's experience, hell on earth. Packed with sweaty bodies, drunk people attempting to grope him (or worse, sober people asking questions about essay deadlines and presentation topics when he had come here for a drink and, if Quinlan got his way, a dance), and terrible head-thumping noise which apparently passed for music these days. He felt dreadfully out of place amongst all these undergrads in shirts featuring bands he'd never heard of and jeans that looked tight enough to cut off circulation entirely. Quin, surveying him from the bar stool next to him, laughed into his beer.

"You don't have to look so uptight, Master Kenobi. You're not in your lecture hall now."

"I'm not a Master, Quin, I'm a Doctor. Well, I will be once I get this blasted research project finished."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Big and Important. Relax, Obi-Wan, they're students, not rabid animals."

"You're clearly not paying close enough attention," Obi-Wan retorted, gesturing with his tumbler to a pair of students wrapped around one another like vines, shaven-sided heads nestled close together as they ground against one another.

"You're paying too much attention if you're noticing. You dirty old man," Quin grinned at him, taking a long pull off his beer and waggling his eyebrows.

"Don't be so crude."

"Don't you get your knickers in a knot." Quinlan rolled his eyes. "God, if you're going to be a buzzkill here, do you want to go somewhere else quieter so you can drink your pisswater in peace with the other geriatrics?"

Obi-Wan sniffed, about to bite back with a cutting retort, but something - or more accurately, someone - caught his eye. Long, willowy limbs with shaggy hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, dancing enthusiastically with his arms wrapped around a tiny, beautiful brunette. She was laughing at something Anakin was saying, and Obi-Wan bit back a groan of irritation. He couldn't seem to escape the boy anywhere, not even on his rare night out. Although he supposed it made more sense for Anakin, an actual student, to be at a students' night than it did Obi-Wan, a research assistant.

Anakin glanced up, caught Obi-Wan's eye, and smirked, biting his lip as he pulled his partner closer against his front. Obi-Wan felt heat rush into his cheeks and looked away quickly, at Quin, at the racks of bottles behind the bar, at the bar coasters themselves, anything to get away from that heated blue gaze and those maddeningly full, bitten lips. _Get a grip, Kenobi, you're a grown man, not a hormonal teenager with his first crush._

 _Speaking of hormonal teenagers_...

Damn it.

Quin followed his gaze and smirked, leaning in closer.

"So this is your infamous undergrad."

"I don't have an infamous undergrad. I don't have any sort of undergrad, infamous or otherwise." Obi-Wan insisted, taking a large swill of his whiskey and trying to ignore the blush he could still feel burning in his cheeks. He knew Anakin's eyes were still on him; could feel them roving over the exposed skin at the nape of his neck, tracing the edge of his collar. He tugged uncomfortably at his sweater and Quin laughed outright.

"Sure you don't. That's why you've got your panties in a knot." He raised one eyebrow.

"I do not," Obi-Wan hissed, fighting the urge to pick up one of the bar mats and whack Quin over the head with it. "I am not interested in any of my students, let alone that one."

"You send me emails every Wednesday with the words, and I quote, ' _when will he ever fucking stop?_ ' in bold. _Bold_." Quin raised his eyebrows over his pint. "You have got an infamous undergrad, and you have got your knickers in a twist over him. Admit it."

Obi-Wan would freely admit he was uptight in most circumstances. He liked control. He liked the security and reassurance of having prepared for every eventuality, of being able to breathe deeply and maintain his composure throughout stressful situations. He would have made an excellent boy scout.

Anakin, on the other hand, was a loose firework. You only had to look at the boy to know that. Brimming with intelligence and that wicked, sparkling humour, Anakin was as mercurial as the planets, laughing one minute and sulking the next. He'd seen it: he'd given three essays' worth of constructive criticism and feedback, and Anakin preened like a peacock when praised and sulked like a bear with a sore tooth whenever any weaknesses were brought up. He had that crackling sort of force around him, as though there was a fount of hidden energy bursting to get out, and, well, that was part of what Obi-Wan found so incredibly irresistible about him.

He'd always loved a challenge.

When he allowed himself - a rare occasion - to daydream, images of Anakin, bound and writhing, immediately swam to the forefront of his imagination. That low, seductive voice cracking around whimpers of _Yes, sir_ , or even _Master_ when he was particularly wound up; Obi-Wan's handprint on the creamy white skin of Anakin's arse, burned red from a good spanking as the boy sobbed and arched over his lap, trying to press his cock to Obi-Wan's thigh. All that boundless energy, utilised and expelled in the form of shrieks and cries as Obi-Wan pounded him into the mattress, face buried in the blankets as Obi-Wan gripped the back of his neck and held him down with one hand whilst the other held his hips steady. Imagining the lush kittenish whimpers that would slip out of those bee-stung lips; the sighs and moans as Obi-Wan bit marks all over his torso and thighs, pushing his knees apart to nuzzle at his cock and balls. Anakin would have such a pretty dick.

He took another (forcedly) nonchalant sip of his whiskey, catching Anakin's gaze again out of the corner of his eye. The kid was running his tongue over his bottom lip, biting, worrying at it with his teeth - looking like a nervous, coy kid the first time he was preparing to get fucked. Obi-Wan's cock twitched in his slacks. Christ, Quin was right. He was going to have to un-knot his knickers at some point. Not that, as Quin demanded, he would admit it.

"You want him."

"I don't."

"I hear denial ain't just a river in Egypt," Quin smirked, and this time, he did get a swat with the bar mat for his trouble.

* * *

  
Anakin let Padmé go as Dormé and Bail made their way over, heading towards the bar. He swiped his sweaty hair away from his eyes, pulling it back into a half ponytail to keep the strands from straggling back. His shirt and tshirt were sticking to his skin with sweat, and he could feel the heat of exertion radiating off of himself. Dancing was one thing, but if he was going to be flushed and sweaty, he'd much prefer it to be from having spent at least three hours and six rounds in bed with a certain lecturer. But, as he'd said to Padmé, that was never going to happen, so he had to take what he could get.

Anakin rolled his sleeves up as he leant on the bar, less-than-subtly hoping to keep Obi-Wan's attention on him by flashing his tattoo. The first week of class, whenever he raised his hand to answer a question, Obi-Wan's eyes had been fixed on the ink tracing an anatomical skeletal hand, in shiny 'metal', from his fingertips to his mid-bicep. Anakin grinned to himself, chancing a sneaky glance sideways and seeing Obi-Wan's intense sea-green gaze fixed firmly on his. He swallowed, looking down and then up at Obi-Wan through his eyelashes, and smirked wider as his lecturer raised one eyebrow as if to challenge him. The game was on.

At least now he had a chance of getting to text Padmé something other than _My wrist hurts sooooo muuuuuchhhh why does he have to be so hot?????_

She was getting pretty sick of those.

He'd just been approached by the bartender when Obi-Wan's smooth voice spoke from behind him. "I'll just cut in here. Can I get you anything?"

Anakin blinked, glancing over his shoulder. Obi-Wan was still looking at him, eyebrows raised expectantly, and he opened and closed his mouth for a moment before remembering how to words. "Oh, uh - sure. Just a, just a Budweiser, please."

"A Budweiser then, please. Same again for me," Obi-Wan told the bartender, never once taking his eyes from Anakin's face. This was entirely different to the way his gaze edged and flitted away from Anakin during class, as though afraid of what he might do if he stared for too long. This was Obi-Wan drinking him in, visibly undressing him with his eyes, and Anakin was struggling not to preen, or worse, offer to actually strip here in the middle of the student bar for him. As the bartender fetched their drinks, he stared back at Obi-Wan with hooded eyes, waiting for either of them to break the growing tension of eye contact with the first words.

"Budweiser? You couldn't have ordered a less predictable beer?"

"Strictly speaking I'm not supposed to be ordering beer at all," Anakin smirked. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"So you're getting me to do it for you?"

"You offered." He spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "I was only accepting."

"You know what happens to little boys who do things they shouldn't?" Obi-Wan leaned closer to murmur into his ear, and Anakin felt a whole-body shiver wrack him, biting his lip wholly unintentionally as his eyes fluttered shut. God, that voice was like whiskey - smooth, dark, hinting at a tinge of fire and a whole lot of pleasure. Fuck, who would've known - from Grandpa Kenobi in his Fair Isle sweaters and slacks, words that wouldn't have sounded out of place in the mouths of those big, bulky doms in the porn videos Anakin pretended he didn't watch almost constantly in the privacy of his dorm room.

"No, sir," he breathed, opening his eyes to gaze back at Obi-Wan, and saw his lecturer's predatory smile widen.

"They get taught a lesson."

"Fuck," Anakin whispered fervently, making a wild grab for his beer and quickly retreating back into the crowd, feeling like every limb was shaking, knees turned to jelly. Padmé, Bail and Dormé were all arranged around a table in one of the booths, Bail discussing the upcoming politics midterms with Padmé. They barely noticed Anakin's flustered expression as he settled beside Padmé, hand wrapped loosely around his beer and glancing nervously every so often back at the bar. He was met every time with wicked, intelligent blue eyes and a smirk pulling at the corner of his lecturer's lips.

* * *

  
"You know, it's not kind to play with your food," Quin told Obi-Wan as he glanced between his friend and the undergrad Obi-Wan was currently toying with.

"Oh, but he's just..." _So easy to tease_ , Obi-Wan thought, watching Anakin squirm in his seat. He was biting his lip, cheeks flushed and thighs spread wide under the table, and Obi-Wan was willing to bet he was rock-hard in those ridiculous jeans of his. Sweet, innocent little boy... just waiting for someone to come and sully him up, really, to smear those pretty lips with come and stain his cheeks with tears as they wrung the last weak dribbles of a hoarse, screamed-out orgasm from his pretty little dick.

Obi-Wan grinned and swirled his Drambuie around in his glass, contemplating.

* * *

  
All in all, it took approximately two minutes for Anakin's jeans to get excruciatingly tight, and five minutes for him to go from being sat beside Padmé in the booth to sprawled in Obi-Wan's lap, whining needily against his neck as Obi-Wan pressed hot, wet kisses to his collarbones, one arm around Anakin's waist and the other hand massaging his aching cock through his jeans. Anakin was panting, wet mouth eager as he sucked Obi-Wan's earlobe into his mouth, hands wandering all over his chest helplessly as though they couldn't quite decide where to settle; Obi-Wan solved the problem by shifting his hand from Anakin's waist to grasp both of the boy's wrists and pin them behind his back, making Anakin whimper and twist in his lap, breathing damply into his ear, "Sir... Sir..."

Obi-Wan liked this kid.

He pulled Anakin up to stand - smirking at how unsteady he was on his feet, coltish limbs loose and shaky from arousal - and gently lead him outside, smiling at how Anakin followed with a glassy eyes and red, bitten lips in an unconscious pout.

"Obi-Wan, please..."

"Patience is a virtue, Anakin." Obi-Wan smirked, stroking his thumb over Anakin's sharp cheekbone. His thumb brushed the tip of the scar bisecting Anakin's right eye, the boy's eyelashes fluttering as his gaze lowered to Obi-Wan's chest.

"Look at me," he said, tone calm but ringing with a soft authority that made it impossible for Anakin to disobey. "We need to sort some things out first."

"Whatever, it's a yes, just-"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, more firmly this time, and Anakin sighed, leaning against him and pouting.

"Fine, fine."

"Where are we going to do this?"

"What are we going to do? Aside from the obvious," Anakin pointed out, with a lascivious waggle of his eyebrows. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Well, I have... a couple of things... I'd like to do to you, which your bedroom may not be equipped for."

"'Equipped'? This sounds like it's going somewhere interesting."

"The 'somewhere interesting' would have to be my flat," Obi-Wan murmured, Anakin nuzzling at the corner of his jaw and nosing the soft hair of his beard. "Or perhaps my office, depending on exactly how interesting you want things to get."

"Your office?" Anakin whimpered, eyes wide. "You kinky fucking-" He swallowed. "How interesting _can_ it get, potentially?"

"Restraints will require we go home," Obi-Wan told him. "I've not got enough spare ties in my office to really strap you down. Everything else we can do in my office, provided that you can behave yourself."

Anakin had heard the words 'strap you down' and immediately made up his mind. "Home," he said fervently, "home, home. Definitely home."

"No need to be so eager. Good things come to those who wait."

"Fuck waiting, I needed to be tied up by you months ago. I've waited long enough."

"Home it is then," Obi-Wan agreed, and steered Anakin towards the mature students' block on the other side of campus.

* * *

  
Once they arrived, Obi-Wan directed Anakin to go and wait in the bedroom whilst he got things ready. Eventually, after Anakin had snooped a full circuit of his lecturer's somewhat spartan room and flicked disinterestedly through one of the Terry Pratchett books on Obi-Wan's nightstand, Obi-Wan came back, stripped of his thick jumper and rolling up the sleeves of his tshirt. Anakin lay back on the bed, rubbing his dick languidly through his jeans, hooded eyes fixed on Obi-Wan's face as he crawled onto the bed beside him and reached for his hand, pinning them both above Anakin's head. He whined softly and his eyes widened, making Obi-Wan smirk.

"First things first, we need a word you can say that means, 'stop'."

"Isn't 'stop' good enough?" Anakin asked, frowning. He tried to wriggle his hands out of Obi-Wan's grasp, unsure now if he was going to like the direction things were going in, and Obi-Wan let him sit up, his face serious.

"Stop is fine under normal circumstances, but it's better to have another word, one that you won't shout out accidentally, that's a hard 'no'." He trailed his fingers over the expanse of skin between the hem of Anakin's tshirt and his jeans, stirring the wiry dark hairs leading down from his navel, and tugged experimentally. Anakin hissed softly and bit his lip, twitching, and Obi-Wan grinned.

"Is 'Sith' okay?"

"Sith's fine." Obi-Wan nodded. "Next thing is, traffic lights. Green is good, orange is go slow, and red is stop."

"I know how traffic lights work, Obi-Wan." Anakin rolled his eyes.

"You have to take this seriously, Anakin, or this isn't going to happen," Obi-Wan told him sternly. Anakin huffed but shrugged.

"Fine."

"So," Obi-Wan began, opening the draws of the bedside cabinet and pulling out a pair of silk ties, "restraints. Green, orange, red?"

Anakin's breathing sped up again, his eyes transfixed by the ties dangling in Obi-Wan's grip. Imagining those around his wrists, holding him down as he bucked and twisted, begging for more...

"Green."

"Wrists and feet?"

"Yeah."

"Take this off," Obi-Wan murmured, pushing the hem of Anakin's shirt up. Anakin obeyed quickly, yanking it over his head and leaning in eagerly for a kiss, only to have Obi-Wan's hand fist in his hair and drag his head away, questing mouth downturned and expression confused. He whined pitifully, reaching for Obi-Wan, and his lecturer shook his head, grasping his hands to wrestle him down flat. Anakin moaned and pressed his hips up, seeking out friction against one of Obi-Wan's strong thighs, whining in disappointment when Obi-Wan quelled his movements with a look and a sharp squeeze around his wrists.

"That's the last thing. Don't touch me unless I say so. Don't do anything unless I say you can."

"Knew you were a control freak," Anakin groaned as Obi-Wan tied the scarves around his wrists to one of the rungs in the headboard, giving it a tug to test its tightness. He rocked back on his heels once he was sure they were okay and reached into the bedside cabinet drawer again to pull the last two out. Helping Anakin wriggle his pants off - and taking in a sharp breath of approval when it was revealed that Anakin hadn't been wearing underwear - he tied his ankles to the bedposts, licking his lips at the sight of Anakin laid, spread-legged, cock hard and resting against his stomach as he squirmed against the bedcovers.

Obi-Wan reached out and slowly drew one fingertip up the underside of Anakin's cock, toying gently with the foreskin whilst Anakin hissed and moaned softly, hips flexing to push up into the barely-there caresses. His head tossed from side to side on the pillow as he whimpered, and Obi-Wan beamed.

"Such a good boy..."

Anakin whined. "Obi-Wan, please..."

"Ah ah ah," Obi-Wan shook his head, drawing his hand away. "That's not what you call me," he said firmly, hands strong on Anakin's hips as he moved to lay between the boy's legs, nipping small, sharp bites up and down the insides of his thighs until Anakin was squirming and panting. "What do you call me?"

"Sir, sir, please-"

"Good boy," Obi-Wan praised, running his fingers through Anakin's hair, and the boy tried again to arch, hips pressing desperately against Obi-Wan's restraining weight, and he pressed his face between Anakin's thighs to mouth lightly at his balls, smirking at how the scratch of his beard against the sensitive skin of the boy's thighs and balls made him cry out, his legs twitching weakly.

He decided to take pity, hands keeping Anakin's hips held down as he nuzzled and pressed wet, sucky kisses to the shaft of the boy's hard cock, Anakin keening and whimpering above him. He drew the head into his mouth, tongue lapping at the slit, wrapping his hand around the shaft as he lavished his attention on the purpling tip, tasting the precome welling up there. Anakin was writhing above him, head thrashing on the pillow as he teased, sucking first hard and then gently, alternating rhythms to drive the kid wild. And he was succeeding.

"Ahhhh-" Anakin sighed, voice cracking as his whole body shuddered, "f-fuck, sir, please-"

"Please what?" Obi-Wan asked, stroking the shaft as he looked up at Anakin. The boy was a work of art: flushed bright red, already sweaty hair matted to his temples and forehead as he tossed his head and moaned on the pillow, eyelids fluttering as he fought not to let his eyes roll back. His hips made half-aborted twitching motions up into Obi-Wan's fist and he cried out as Obi-Wan gave a gentle twist over the tip, his thighs either side of Obi-Wan's shoulders beginning to tremble violently. Poor kid was already on the edge, and, oh, they had so much more to do tonight... Maybe he should take pity, let him have one orgasm just to take the edge off before really getting down to it.

"Please, sir, f-fuck me-"

"I don't know if you've earned that yet," Obi-Wan retorted, shaking his head. "Maybe if you're good, I'll think about it."

"But-"

"Are you arguing with me?" Obi-Wan's tone was all steel, hand stilling around Anakin's dick as he thrust shallowly, frustrated huffs of air escaping his lips as he chased the teasing orgasm currently just out of reach. He made a short, distressed noise at the question, raising his head to stare at Obi-Wan in confusion.

"Oh dear, Anakin. If first you argue with me and then you can't even answer me when I ask you a question, you're certainly not going to get what you want. And you were being so good for me..."

"No, s-sir, please-"

"That's enough, Anakin," Obi-Wan said sternly, and Anakin's cock twitched in his hand as a whole-body shudder threaded through him. Interesting. "If you can be quiet, you can come. After that we'll see about fucking you."

"Ahh - th-thank you, sir-" Anakin moaned, arching his hips again as Obi-Wan set back to work mouthing at his cock, long, sloppy lines up to the tip with the flat of his tongue. He wrapped his lips hungrily around him and slowly began to push down, taking him in deeper and deeper as Anakin bit back his whines to tiny gasps, fighting the urge to buck his hips for fear of getting another strike for misbehaviour. Obi-Wan was a master at this, taking him in until the tip nestled against the back of his throat and made him gag softly until he swallowed around him, making Anakin yell and spasm on the bed, nearly wrenching his shoulder as he tried to reach down to knot his hands in Obi-Wan's hair.

"What did I say about being quiet?" Obi-Wan asked, pulling off him with a wet slurp. Anakin blinked at him for a moment before visibly mentally kicking himself, throwing his head back on the pillow in frustration.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"Don't you want to come tonight? Is that it?"

"N-no, s-sir, please, I w-want to, I need to-"

"You don't need anything unless I say you do," Obi-Wan told him sharply, squeezing Anakin's hips; the boy replied with a blissful, "Yes, sir," and, deciding that was good enough, Obi-Wan swallowed again carefully, breathing through his nose as he sucked hard. He kept one hand slowly stroking up and down the shaft as the other wandered over Anakin's balls and perineum before circling slowly around his hole.

"Ah, mm, master, please-" Anakin cried, bucking his hips, trying to press back against that finger; Obi-Wan gagged and pulled away, eyes narrowing.

"That's three strikes." Obi-Wan said, sitting back on his heels, arms crossed over his chest. He adopted a mock-pitying expression as he rolled his eyes gently before running one hand over Anakin's lightly-furred calf sadly.

"Not a very good boy today at all, are you?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Anakin mumbled, contrite. He was squirming in discomfort, hard and leaking against his stomach, and there was a tremble in his lip that Obi-Wan didn't like. Worrying that Anakin thought he was genuinely angry at him, he scooted closer to run a reassuring hand over his hair, making sure to look him in the eye as he spoke.

"Red, yellow or green?"

"Green," Anakin murmured, so softly he barely heard. "It's okay, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan nodded."Good boy, Anakin. Well done."

Anakin smiled shyly, cheeks flushing even brighter after the praise. His blue eyes were wide, soft and sweet as he looked up at his master, biting his lip contritely.

"I'm sorry, sir. Let me be good for you. Please."

Obi-Wan pretended to consider for a moment before nodding. "I know you can be a good boy, Anakin. You want to please me, so here's what we're going to do. I'm going to open you up nice and slow so you're all ready. You're not allowed to come. If you're good, I'm going to fuck you. If not... well, we're going to have to make sure that you can't come before I give you permission." He held up a small black ring, stretching it demonstratively between his fingers. "I don't want to have to put this on you-" _who are you kidding, Obi-Wan_ \- "so you need to be good for me. You can be a good boy, can't you?"

"Yes sir," Anakin nodded fervently, watching Obi-Wan still playing with the cock ring curiously. What would that feel like, stretched around him, holding everything in...? He would ask for it later, he decided. Much later. After he'd been fucked, definitely.

Obi-Wan smiled, leaning down to press a long, hungry kiss to Anakin's eager mouth, tongue teasing at the seam of his lips. Anakin went completely pliant beneath him, whole body seeming to sink into the duvet, and opened his mouth only when Obi-Wan chuckled against his lips and stroked his cheek with his thumb encouragingly. Anakin sighed softly into the kiss before Obi-Wan pulled away, tangling his hand in Anakin's hair and giving a brief tug before settling back down between his thighs, spreading his cheeks apart with his thumbs and taking a good long look at the tiny twitching hole.

Anakin made a soft noise, embarrassed, and pushed against Obi-Wan's hands, trying to close his thighs. Obi-Wan growled softly and shoved his way between them again, rubbing the tip of one thumb over his hole and watching, entranced, as it quivered under the teasing touches and Anakin's abdomen tensed as he clenched down. Obi-Wan's gaze flickered up to his face, a knowing, smug smile on his lips.

"Somebody's eager."

"Yes, master," Anakin sighed, tipping his head back, allowing his legs to be pressed slightly wider apart as Obi-Wan leant down to lick a long, wet stripe over his hole. Anakin cried out, legs spasming on either side of Obi-Wan's shoulders, and he chuckled, pressing his tongue flat to the puckered skin and laving over and over until the boy's hole was wet and sloppy and Anakin was all but _screaming_.

The kid's chest was heaving, face and chest flushed a beautiful soft pink, and his eyes were huge and glassy with pleasure as Obi-Wan gently worked a finger into him, marvelling at how easily he could slide in straight away. He withdrew and added another, scissoring them wide to allow himself room to plunge his tongue in between, and grinned as that had Anakin screaming for the first time, a shriek of _FUCK!_ loud enough to wake people at the other end of Obi-Wan's corridor.

"Mmm, ah-hahhh, s-sir, Master-" Anakin whimpered, doing his best to grind back against Obi-Wan's fingers and that slick tongue tormenting his insides with licks of white-hot pleasure. His cock was throbbing, need wound so tight in his belly he could barely stand it, thighs trembling constantly now as Obi-Wan crooked his fingers and stroked over his prostate, milking him for all he was worth. His cries grew louder and louder and more and more urgent until he felt the beginnings of that bursting, ecstasy flying through him and he panicked, screaming " _Stop, stop - STOP - NO - NOT YET, NOT - REDREDRED - AH_ -"

Obi-Wan withdrew his fingers carefully, taking in the sight of the wrecked, shivering boy in front of him, sweaty hair matted to his forehead, flushed red from his hairline almost to his navel, cock almost purple where it lay angrily on his stomach, begging for attention. He was shaking so hard Obi-Wan was worried he'd pushed him too far, until he gave an almighty shudder and let out a long wobbly breath he didn't realise Anakin had been holding.

"F-fu-uck-"

"Too close?"

"M-much t-too close, m-master," Anakin panted, biting his lip. "W - want t-to b-be good for you..."

"You've been so good," Obi-Wan praised, stroking his hair, kissing his chest softly. "So good, my good boy..."

"Y-yeah?" he breathed.

"Yes. Good boy." He smiled gently, still smoothing one hand over Anakin's ruffled locks, rapidly escaping from the ponytail he'd tied them in earlier. "You didn't safeword, so I'm going to continue. Red, yellow, or green?"

"Green," came the boy's whimpered reply, "Please, master..."

"Do I need to put the ring on, or are you going to be okay?"

"A-am I allowed to - c-come, Master? P-please may I come?"

He was so flushed, so eager to please and in all honesty so fucking beautiful lying there with his sweat-sheened skin and swollen lips bitten to hell, that Obi-Wan really only had one answer he could give. He nodded, stroking Anakin's cheek, and the kid let out the most blissful sigh of relief he'd ever heard in his life and melted against the bedcovers, head lolling on the pillow.

"Thank you, M-master."

"You're welcome, baby," he murmured, "been such a good boy for me..."

He pressed Anakin's thighs wider, kissing and biting feverishly until the pale skin was covered in red and purple marks, perfect rings from his teeth that would most likely bruise by tomorrow and leave Anakin with little reminders whenever he shifted in his seat in class. Anakin writhed, tilting his pelvis up, begging so sweetly to get what he wanted; begging to be filled, to be taken, finally, as Obi-Wan had promised. The sound he let out when Obi-Wan finally slid home was nothing short of ecstatic; a long, low cry of bliss, pressing back with his hips to make sure there was no more left to take, as greedy for it now as he had been for months.

"Mm, ahhh-"

Obi-Wan pulled back slightly and rocked forward, making Anakin's voice crack on the soft, wanton moan issuing from his lips; he threw his head back on the pillow and groaned, "More!", breathing hard and panting heavily only to scream with pleasure as Obi-Wan obeyed and began railing into him so hard the bed banged against the wall. Not that there were probably any neighbours left to wake in Obi-Wan's block - Anakin's sobs and shrieks would no doubt have seen to that - but it still made Obi-Wan smile, gritting his teeth and gripping Anakin's hips tight enough to bruise as he drove in again and again, balls slapping against the boy's ample ass.

Anakin was whimpering something he couldn't quite catch. "P-please - M-master, please - I - I w-want -"

"What do you want, Anakin?"

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Want - you - t'c-come," Anakin managed, yanking at his bonds to try and free himself, desperate to tangle his hands in Obi-Wan's hair or roll them over and ride him until he comes, anything to get his master to paint him inside out with his release. He needed it, more than anything his master had given him tonight; more, he was sure, than life itself at that particular moment in time. Obi-Wan swallowed hard and nodded, speeding up his thrusts, feeling the tell-tale heat curling in his stomach, the tingling in his balls that threatened to erupt any minute-

" _Fuck, Anakin, oh FUCK, ANAKIN, FUCK, AUH!_ " He let out a yell as he pistoned his hips, shaking all over, pumping the kid full until he can feel it leaking out around him, Anakin writhing and hollering beneath him, ' _thank you_ 's, over and over again until he could no longer even form real words.

"I - I -" he gasped, and Obi-Wan managed to ask, "What?"

"I - c-can you -" His voice was broken up into a staccato by each of Obi-Wan's thrusts, powerful and brutal in their assault on his prostate, making even his master flinch, oversensitised as he was. He was practically gasping for air already when Obi-Wan heard the quiet but unmistakable plea to, "Ch-choke m-me-"

He hesitated for a moment before reaching out warily, hand spanning Anakin's throat from ear to ear, squeezing experimentally. The kid didn't scream; didn't even whimper. Instead his eyes rolled up into his head and his cock gave a fierce twitch against his belly, barely managing not to come all over the pair of them as he breathed "yessssssss-"

There was no arguing with that. Obi-Wan adjusted his hand briefly before squeezing tighter, allowing a little of his weight to lean into it, and Anakin made a weak choking noise, barely a croak, as his hips slammed up and he erupted, streams of come ribboning between their bodies, limbs shaking uncontrollably as he gasped and wheezed his way through his orgasm. It seemed to last hours, the rolling eyes, the shuddering limbs, the weak, blissful would-be cries of pleasure still being choked out of him by Obi-Wan's flexing hand on his throat... Cock still buried so deep in him he could practically feel it at his tonsils. It went on until his eyes really did roll up into his head and he went completely limp, head lolling and throat bruised underneath his master's punishing grip.

Panicking, Obi-Wan let him go, and Anakin gave a jolt and dragged a raspy, rattling breath into his lungs before blinking up at his master.

"Thank you," His voice was wrecked, nothing like his own; rattling and hoarse and so, so fucked-out.

"You passed out!"

"S'been known to happen," he rasped weakly with a small smile. "I... kinda get off on it."

"Understatement of the century," Obi-Wan muttered, sliding out with a wince and making Anakin whimper and try to reach for him sluggishly, still so high on bliss that he could barely move. Unknotting the ties, he flopped down beside Anakin and pillowed the boy's head on his chest, rubbing his wrists gently to bring the circulation back. Anakin flexed and groaned, a deep, content noise from the pit of his chest.

"Are you sore?" Obi-Wan murmured.

"Gonna - ahh - feel it tomorrow, yeah." He grinned. "And probably for about a week after that, too."

"Stay here," Obi-Wan said, shifting to get up.

"Trust me," Anakin replied, "I couldn't move even if I wanted to."

Obi-Wan snorted, heading to the bathroom to fetch Anakin a glass of water for his throat. Admittedly it wouldn't do much for the bruising, but the screaming was probably at least fifty percent of why he was so hoarse and at least Obi-Wan could do aftercare for that. He filled one of the tooth glasses with water and walked back to the bedroom, holding the glass out.

"Here. Drink. It'll help with your throat."

"Thank you, sir."

"No sir right now. We don't need that unless we're doing this again, right now."

"No," Anakin whined, "although, tempting. But my body may well decide to kill me if I put it through another orgasm like that any time soon," and he shot a grin at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan smiled, rubbing the kid's back gently. "Go to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is horribly ooc it's my first star wars fanfic ever sorry everybody
> 
> i planned for this to get so much kinkier like it was gonna have plugs and vibrators and all sorts  
> that's what next time is for i guess l o l
> 
> [ **eta:** okay everyone, requests for inclusions (i.e. prompts) for upcoming stuff/anything you want to see in this 'verse (sadly pretty much obi/ani, although i can probably do ani/padme as well if you want) can be posted [here](http://stxrwarss.tumblr.com/faq) at my [tumblr](http://stxrwarss.tumblr.com) inbox!]
> 
> Visuals for the boys are (artwork by [the incredibly talented shorelle](http://shorelle.tumblr.com), whose modern au Star Wars means that I have genuinely asked my mother to knit me a 'pretty fly for a Jedi' sweater:
> 
>   
> Anakin
> 
>   
> Obi-Wan


End file.
